Zexion and the Mistletoe
by Seto's Princess
Summary: Roxas interrupts Zexion’s reading time. He's running from Axel, who's chasing him with mistletoe hanging from his head. With Christmas in tow, Axel’s not the only one with mistletoe related ideas in mind. AkuRoku, Zemyx, and MarVex, with a side of XemSai.
1. Chapter 1

Zexion and the Mistletoe

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts. There would be WAY too much fluff and yaoi in it if I did.

How it all began – I was quietly eating lunch, feeling like absolute crap for various reasons when I suddenly out of nowhere got the image in my head of Roxas running into the library and interrupting Zexion's reading time because he was running away from Axel for some Christmas-related reason, which is great because I've been dying to write SOMETHING for Christmas. Oh, and I love role playing Zexion but I sadly haven't done so in the longest time, so this gives me a reason to be Zexion again!

Summary – Zexion's quiet reading time is interrupted when Roxas bursts into the library, avoiding Axel. Said redhead is scouring the castle for his favorite blond with mistletoe hanging from his head. With Christmas only a week away, Axel's not the only one with mistletoe related ideas in his head.

The points of view may get a bit confusing, but I'll give you some help. If Zexion's in the scene, it's in his point of view. If he's not in the scene, it's in third person point of view.

Pairings – AkuRoku, Zemyx, MarVex, and XemSai.

Warnings – Randomness, fluff, boyxboy love, suggested yaoi moments and lots of mistletoe-related incidents.

The faint smell of sea-salt ice cream, youth and just a small hint of charcoal invaded my nostrils. I sighed, glancing up from the book I was reading to spot a familiar blond barrel into the room looking angered beyond belief and possibly a bit shocked.

"Thirteen, wha-"

"Axel's not here, right?" the boy asked, his voice slightly frantic.

"No, I haven-"

"Where is he?" he cut me off again.

Taking a moment to concentrate, I lightly sniffed the air to catch the scent of burning wood and coal approaching. "He's on his way here."

"Shit, he saw me. Argh!" Roxas opened a portal, practically throwing himself into it just as the redhead he was apparently trying to avoid sprinted into my line of vision.

"…Eight, what do you have on your head?"

The pyro flashed me a mischievous grin, gloved hand pointing at the object dangling from a piece of wire that seemed to sprout from his head.

"Mistletoe. Got it memorized? Snatched it from Marly's garden. Flower boy must have been growing some to use on Vexen."

I barely had to chance to open my mouth to ask when he went on to explain why said plant dangled over his head.

"I'm trying to catch Roxas. I'm pretty sure I saw him run in here."

"He left shortly before you arrived. It was under my impression that the traditional kiss under mistletoe was a Christmas tradition," I commented, raising an eyebrow in mild curiosity. Christmas was not for another week.

"I'm getting a head start. Blondie's a fast runner and I won't stop until I catch him."

"…If only you used that determination for something more productive."

Axel either ignored my comment or completely missed it. "Tell me where Roxas went."

"What's in it for me if I tell you?" I asked, lowering my gaze back down onto my large tome, scanning the page to see where I left off before I had been interrupted.

"Well, flower boy had more than one mistletoe plant in his garden… and if I have to go look for Roxas myself, I wouldn't mind taking a little detour to Demyx's room to tell him where Marly's secret stash is…" he trailed off suggestively, his lips curling into a wild smirk.

My eyes snapped up to meet his. "Don't you dare put any ideas into his head. Demyx and I are merely good friends."

The glare I was giving him seemed to bounce off him, because he continued, "Ha, keep denying it, Zexion. I don't know. He's been pining for the longest time over what to get you for Christmas. You can't fool me with that 'we're just friends' crap."

"Axel," I warned.

"Look at the time; I have to go find Roxy… I'll go get Demyx to help me." The sound of retreating footsteps reverberated in my ears. I sighed and put my book down, losing all interest in what I had been reading.

"He's in the hallway by Xigbar's room." What did I care whether or not the redhead succeeded in his mission? I could have easily put Axel on a wild goose chase, but right then I did not want to take the chance of having a certain musician running around the castle with the same purpose in mind.

"And that's why you're the smart one," Axel quipped before disappearing into a dark portal.

…

"…He just doesn't know when to quit," Roxas muttered angrily to himself, slipping into another random room of the castle.

"Saix…" a smooth silky voice drawled.

"Ah, Superior!" a second voice gasped out in pleasure.

The blonde blinked and took a moment to glance around the room: plain white walls specked with black nobody symbols and silver trimming, a king sized bed with black silk sheets, and Organization coats scattered about the floor. Taking a minute to pick up the sounds of drawn out moans and quick gasps for breath, realization dawned on him.

Roxas's face contorted into an expression of utter disgust and he managed a quick loud "YOU SICK BASTARDS" before bursting out of the room, not bothering to slam the door behind him in fear of further scarring his mind with the mental image of Xemnas straddling the Luna Diviner, doing questionable things under the berserker's French maid outfit.

…

"Let's see now, I wonder if I can change the viscosity by adding just a small droplet of…" Organization XIII's resident chemist hovered over his latest experiment, a small beaker clutched in his hand. Pulling his goggles on over his eyes, he tilted the beaker slowly; careful not to mix both concoctions so quickly in case he was wrong.

Then, everything happened far too quickly. Vexen's mind barely had time to register it before it was too late.

"What are you working on, hmm?" a sultry voice whispered in his ear. A pair of moist uncovered arms slid around the Chilly Academic's thin frame.

The beaker in Vexen's hand slipped, most of its contents spilling over into the mixture below. His experiment bubbled and turned a nasty shade of vomit yellow-green before quickly solidifying, becoming a gooey mess of what appeared to be yellow slime.

"Marluxia! You bastard, look what you've done!" Vexen howled. He didn't need to turn to see who had interrupted him; the lust ridden voice and a flash of pink hair were enough.

Marluxia waved a blue rose in Vexen's face. "You act as if this is the first time I've interrupted you."

The blond growled lightly in his throat, prying Marluxia's arms off his waist. "You've smeared your damn sweat all over my coat!"

"Perhaps you should take it off then," Marluxia suggested with a sly grin, pressing his half-naked body against his superior's.

"Get off me now unless you'd like one nice painful concussion."

"But we've both been working so hard today, you've been experimenting and I've been doing a little extra training. We could both use a little relaxation time." One of the assassin's hands traveled upward, his fingers closing around the zipper of Vexen's coat.

The lab door opened and shut. The two nobodies barely had time to notice the head of spiky blond hair before a shout of "What the hell is wrong with everybody today?!? Lock your damn doors!" assaulted their ears and said blond burst out of the room as quickly as he had burst in.

Vexen, being the more aware of the two, quickly took this moment of confusion to slip out of Marluxia's hold and escape into a portal.

"Damn it, Roxas!" Marluxia growled in frustration and stormed off into his own portal.

…

The salty wet scent of the ocean and the infectious feeling of optimism hung about the air. One name filtered through my head. Demyx. The memory of Axel chasing Roxas down came to mind and I wondered if I should be worried now that my favorite blond had entered the room. We may only be friends, but Demyx had the tendency to be more affectionate with me than he was with the others.

"Zeeexy!"

Quickly scanning the top of his head for any signs of that dreaded mistletoe plant, I concluded that it was safe and gave Demyx a nod in greeting.

"Hey Zexy?" he asked in that painfully sweet tone he used when he was up to something.

"What is it?" I questioned warily, my suspicions of "mistletoe mischief" back again.

"Wanna help me decorate the tree this year? Axel's busy running around and I can't find Roxas." Numbers VIII and XIII were usually the only ones who bothered helping Demyx decorate the huge Christmas tree Marluxia sets up every year for our annual Christmas party. Why we even had a party each year was beyond me. For all Xemnas's talk of us being different from those who had hearts, he still managed to ring us all together for one of the most celebrated holidays around.

"Please Zexy? Pleeeaaase?" He gave me those dreaded puppy eyes. I would normally refuse, but knowing how much this meant to him, I could not deny him my assistance.

I sighed mildly in defeat, standing up. "Let's go."

"Yay! Thank you, Zexy!" Demyx wildly threw his arms around me in a fierce hug, nearly knocking me backwards.

"…Demyx…" I shook my head and pulled away, opening up a portal to the party room. Demyx immediately grabbed my wrist and yanked me into a portal, laughing happily.

"Miracles do happen! Zexy's gonna help me decorate the tree!"

I felt the corners of my lips twitch upwards into a smile as he dragged me into the darkness, his smile never leaving his face.

…

**To be continued…**

…

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but with finals and some serious house-cleaning, I haven't had the time to finish this. I doubt I'll have the rest up before tomorrow so I'm posting the first half now and I'll post the other half as soon as I finish. I hope you like it so far. The last scene was a little rushed so I'm sorry if it's bad. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion and the Mistletoe

By: Seto's Princess

It's an entire year later. Sorry for the wait, but finally, here's the second half of my Christmas two-shot! Enjoy!!

Part 2

…

"Damn it, Vexen, you control ice. Can't you make it a bit less cold here?" The harsh winter wind nipped at Marluxia's skin, eliciting tiny grunts of protest from the nobody. A thick wool scarf rubbed against his freshly shaven face, putting him in further pain. "And why the hell are we out here this early? Everyone's still asleep!"

As odd as it sounded, the World that Never Was did experience all four seasons. It just happened to rain more often than not, and winter did not last very long when it came. When it _was_ winter, however, the cold was relentless.

"You insisted on saving your damn garden from the ice. I told you I could handle this by myself. Go back to bed if you're so cold," Vexen muttered in an irritated tone, using his power over ice to push away the cold blanket of snow that had fallen over Marluxia's beloved plants.

"But then I wouldn't get to cuddle with you…" the pink haired nobody trailed off suggestively, pressing his heavily bundled body against the blond. "For someone who can stand being out in the cold like this in only an Organization coat, you're surprisingly warm."

Vexen sighed, ignoring the extra weight pressed against him. It would only waste precious experiment time trying to push the other away. "It's all a matter of having enough control of my element so that I can regulate my body temperature and be able to withstand drastically freezing temperatures."

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost. You have quite the collection of roses… I'm no botanist but I do know blue roses don't exist in most worlds."

Marluxia grinned. "Well, roses are my favorite of all flowers. Now…" He pulled away slightly and nudged Vexen in the side.

"What?" Vexen sighed in exasperation, finishing up his work on Marluxia's garden.

"Look up."

Vexen felt a sudden dread. '_What in blazes is he up to now?'_ Vexen turned and glanced upward, catching sight of a plant hovering almost above the roses. As far as he could remember, that wasn't there the last time he had been in Marluxia's garden. Then again, he spent countless hours in his lab, experimenting or otherwise avoiding contact with the nobody he loved to hate and hated to love. Realization suddenly dawned on him as he remembered the significance of that plant.

"Not even if I had a heart, Marluxia!" the scientist snarled before hastily disappearing into a portal to escape the Graceful Assassin.

"Damn. I always have to get him the hard way." A grin split across Marluxia's features. "More fun for me."

…

A few days later, I was busily baking a batch of Christmas cookies when Demyx snuck into the room, probably in another one of his attempts to try to surprise me.

"Hello, Demyx." I casually threw a glance in his direction when he poked his head over the counter and pouted at me.

"Aww, hey Zexy."

"Before you ask, no, the cookies aren't ready yet."

Demyx straightened up, shaking his head. "No, I wasn't going to ask."

"Oh?" I glanced up, raising an eyebrow in concern. Everyone knew Demyx could not resist my cookies. Even when he was sick he would sprint down to the kitchen the instant he knew I was making them.

"Mmhmm." He took a seat and propped his elbows up on the table, resting his chin in his hands, watching me carefully while I worked on cutting the cookie dough and placing them on a baking sheet.

I could no longer take his silence, so I paused, lifting my gaze to him. "Demyx, is something wrong?"

Demyx once again shook his head. "Nah, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing…" He continued watching me, not taking his gaze off mine.

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Bring on the cookies!" Xigbar exclaimed as he sauntered into the room with a wide grin plastered over his face.

Demyx jumped, spinning around wildly at the sudden entrance. "…XIGGY! I need to talk to you!" He hopped out of his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process, and grabbed Xigbar's arm, dragging him out of the room.

I heard a protesting yelp and the sound of "Dude, I wanted a cookie!" before the door slammed behind them.

I shook my head, chuckling softly. Demyx was just as spontaneous as ever. Axel was wrong. Demyx and I really were nothing more than just good friends.

…

"So I hear you're trying to chase down Roxas…" Marluxia pointed out, leaning against Axel's doorway with his arms crossed.

Axel glanced up at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Maybe. What's it to you?" There was only one more day left until Christmas and Axel still had not been able to track down the key-wielding nobody.

"Well, I've been trying to hunt down my own blond, but he keeps slipping out of my grasp."

"I still don't see your point." Axel glanced back down at the book in his lap, quickly losing interest in the conversation.

"I have a proposition for you."

Axel looked up, Marluxia once again piquing his interest. "I'm listening."

Marluxia grinned mischievously, closing Axel's door and walking over to state his proposal.

…

A few hours later, Vexen was working on another experiment down in his laboratory when a hard object whacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out. His attacker grinned and grabbed his arms, dragging him into a portal.

…

Roxas poked his head into the kitchen, taking a quick peek around the room to make sure it was devoid of any adoring redheads. _'Damn Axel just won't give up all ready…'_ Once he deemed it safe to enter, he slipped inside and peered inside the cookie jar. _'I hope Demyx didn't scarf them all down already. Aha!'_

The blond eagerly pulled out his prize, an M&M cookie, and happily bit into it. He failed to notice the door opening behind him, a figure sneaking into the room and walking up behind him.

Roxas was barely halfway through his cookie when an oversized cloth bag slipped over his head, trapping him inside.

"What the hell? Let me out!! Axel, is that you?!? Damn it, Axel, let me out of here!"

His captor chuckled, flinging the bag over his shoulder and opening up a portal, leaving the kitchen.

…

Christmas Eve finally came and I walked into the grand room where we held our annual Christmas party. My eyes scanned the room, taking in all the decorations Xemnas forced each Organization member to set up. The tree was always up for grabs and it was usually Demyx, Axel, and Roxas who decorated it, but Xemnas specifically assigned each member some area of the party room to decorate. I easily picked out who decorated what section based on color, decoration, and detail preferences each member had. The extravagance of each section varied from extremely simple to almost blinding.

The simplest of all was Xemnas's. He had merely strung a few white lights and tacked a few silver snowflakes on the wall.

Demyx's was the exact opposite. Large bright rainbow colored bulbs cascaded down the wall of his section, surrounding various other lights shaped like stars, snowflakes, icicles, and candies. He had also specked red and silver ribbons among the lights.

The tree was almost as bright. I made sure Demyx didn't overload the tree with decorations when I helped him decorate it a few days ago.

But that was beside the point. I took another glance around the room, finding it odd that some of the Organization members still weren't there, especially Demyx.

I walked over to the buffet table and served myself some punch before taking a seat to wait for the party to officially start.

…

A while later, two portals opened up in the room. I glanced up, intrigued by the scene that was about to play before me.

First, Axel stepped through his portal, dragging with him a struggling Vexen, who was tied up in green ribbons, wearing the usual Organization uniform, minus the coat. Axel was grinning from ear to ear, once again donning the mistletoe with which he had been chasing Roxas all week.

"Axel, what the hell is wrong with you?! I command you to untie me right now! I am your superior, damn it!" Vexen growled, trying desperately to wiggle from his restraints. His protests were wasted on Axel, who completely ignored him, paying attention to the other portal a few feet away from him.

Marluxia stepped out of the second portal, dragging Roxas with him. He had stripped Roxas down to his boxers and tied him up in red and white ribbons, as well as taped his mouth shut and placed a big silver bow on his head. Roxas was struggling just as furiously as Vexen was, but the tape over his mouth muffled his undoubted stream of curses.

I watched the scene continue, quirking an eyebrow in interest. My thoughts wandered for a second as I realized Demyx was the only one not in the room. _'Where could he be? He's usually the first one here.'_

"Merry Christmas, Marluxia," Axel said with a sly smirk, kicking Vexen toward Marluxia.

"What?!? NO! DAMN IT, AXEL, UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW YOU DISRESPECTFUL BASTARD!" Vexen continued howling angrily while a grin spread across Marluxia's features.

"A screaming, tied up Vexen, how did you know that's what I wanted, Axel? Merry Christmas!" he replied, pushing Roxas towards the redhead.

"Oh look, you got my favorite, a half-naked Roxas!"

Roxas spun on the floor, aiming a kick at Axel's legs. Axel smacked it away and picked the blond up in his arms, grinning wildly. "Well, look now, Roxy, I finally got you under the mistletoe!"

Roxas growled, glaring up at the redhead, who did nothing but grin wider and carry him off into a portal.

Vexen's screams faded into the background as Marluxia dragged him into his own portal, bearing his own crazy grin.

I chuckled to myself, highly amused at the entire situation. I doubted there was anything that could make the night any better.

…

Shortly after, Xigbar walked over with an odd grin on his face. "Hey buddy, Demyx is looking for you."

"Oh?" I asked, quickly picking up Demyx's scent in my room. "Why doesn't he just come here?"

"Just go. Trust me; you wouldn't want the others to see his surprise for you. Oh, and don't portal there, just walk."

I gave him a confused look but he continued urging me to go, so I stood and walked out of the room, heading for my bedroom.

…

I reached my bedroom and opened the door, blinking in confusion when I saw Demyx standing there with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Demyx?"

Suddenly, his lips were on mine and took my mind a few minutes to register the fact that he was kissing me. It felt like hours had passed before he finally pulled away, blushing furiously. His gaze bore into mine for a while before sharply pulling away, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

"Wh-what was that for?" I heard myself stutter, feeling my cheeks heat up with what I'm sure was my own blush.

Demyx continued looking away, responding to my question by pointing upward. I followed his finger and looked up, spying mistletoe hanging from my doorway.

"M-Merry Christmas, Zexion…" he mumbled, still refusing to look up at me.

I couldn't explain it, but in that moment I found myself wanting to return the kiss. So I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, pressing my lips against his. Demyx tensed up at first but quickly relaxed, eagerly returning the kiss, his tongue darting out to meet mine.

We pulled away for air and his eyes finally met mine again. His smile must have been infectious, for I felt the corners of my own lips curve upwards in a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas, Demyx."

"I love you, Zexy."

"I love you too."

"…Can I have a cookie?" I chuckled, nodding in reply, and took his hand, pulling him into a portal leading to the kitchen.

Axel was right after all. Demyx and I were more than just friends.

**The End**

Thank you so much for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
